


Piccole vittorie

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Davvero stai chiudendo qui la serata, John? Fai sul serio?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccole vittorie

**Author's Note:**

> Ancora per il meme sempre per il meme meme meme meme.

"Buonanotte, Sherlock."  
Sherlock si volta verso John, che gli dà le spalle mentre si allontana dal salotto.   
"Davvero stai chiudendo qui la serata, John? Fai sul serio?"  
John si ferma e conta fino a dieci, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo ancora, la stanchezza che pesa sulle sue palpebre. “Cosa dovrei fare, Sherlock? Restare qua a guardarti e pensare che adesso potresti essere morto? Lodarti perché sei stato così bravo da non farti sgozzare da un maniaco psicotico? No, Sherlock. Non ho assolutamente voglia di pensare per oggi. Non ho voglia di pensare a te. Quindi sì, buonanotte.”  
Quando John decide di dargli le spalle definitivamente, Sherlock si alza di scatto dal divano, allungando le braccia per raggiungere la vita dell’altro prima che sparisca dietro la porta. Lo sente irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia, ma non fa resistenza, non lo allontana.   
“Non volevo.”  
“Sei un pessimo bugiardo. Tu _ami_ metterti in pericolo. La cosa peggiore è che non so se te ne rendi conto o no. Non so se pensi a quello che hai e che potresti perdere. Sei un idiota.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Non lo sai abbastanza.”  
Sherlock lo bacia sul collo con una dolcezza che non gli appartiene. Sorriderebbe, in un'altra situazione, sentendo finalmente John rilassarsi nella sua stretta, ma non lo fa, non osa.   
Magari più tardi. “Andiamo a letto, John.” bisbiglia sulla sua pelle, prima di leccarsi le labbra.  
John sospira, e Sherlock sa che è un sì.   
Piccole vittorie.


End file.
